This invention relates to a process for the production of optically active 2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid. More particularly, it relates to a process for the production of optically active 2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid which comprises treating 2-oxo-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid with an optionally treated microorganism capable of asymmetrically reducing the 2-oxo-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid into (R)-2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid or (S)-2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid, and collecting the (R)-2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid or (S)-2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid thus formed.
Optically active 2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid is an important intermediate in the production of various drugs, optically active and physiologically active substances, and derivatives thereof.
Further, optically active 2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-butyric acid, which is an important intermediate in the production of drugs such as ACE inhibitors, can be readily obtained by bringing optically active 2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid into contact with a hydrogenation catalyst such as palladium in a hydrogen atmosphere.